lingerie_senshi_papillon_rosefandomcom-20200214-history
Lingerie Senshi Papillon Rose Rebuild
Papillon Rose: New Theatrical Version or Papillon Rose: Rebuild Series refers to the 2014 Papillon Rose Movie Trilogy Info With the revival of that Pretty Soldier, the idiotic soldier, Lingerie soldier Papillon Rose is getting revived as a new version after 10 years! Rather than a complete remake, the new movie version is a "rebuild", caused by the remaking of the old animations anew in their already existing night setting, expanded into a new story with the appearance of new characters. Of course, this is scheduled as a trilogy, with the first instalment "Wai--(lololol)" published in 2014, the sequel, second instalment "What? (:OO)" in 2024, and the third film "Pyu~" in 2034 have been funded to be screen worldwide in erotic cinemas all over the world. By the way, it's needless to say that the preposterous Maid Cafe setting of the modified-without-the-author's-permission- TV version "Papillon Rose New Season" will be ignored, and the original obscene sex hostess will return from point zero to power up more from her guests' contents. Story Aiming to the "impotence" of all male population due to abuse by men, The dinasty led by Eddie of Choipai started invading Shinjuku Kabuki butterfly. Tsubomi (stripper name), a student at Saint Christoly girls academy who works part-time at lingerie pub "Papillon", spent one night of love with the adult industry's famous number one host Shishio Hikaru, And he planted his seeds on her secret shrine. Tsubomi, when contracted by the rude tutor-like speaking and protecting buttered cat Rama, transforms into the flowering warrior Papillon Rose when her slumbering spring flower orb blooms inside her shrine. Along with her, Papillon Margaret with the autumn flower gem and Papillon Lily with the summer flower gem join her. When the last flower orb of winter awakens, the legendary Queen Papillon Flora that once ruled the boundaries of pleasure shall resurrect. It's as confusing as being pressed against people looking to pull SR items free of charge... Changes from the previous concepts *Papillon Cosmos first appears the Dinasty Arc, even though her first appearence was in the G movie in the original concept. *The images from the OVA were redrawn for the rebuild series. *Rama once again wears the condom on her tail instead of the ribbon in New Season and has aged. *The New Season setting is ignored completely. *The internet and technology are more evident in the series, for example the 2chan otaku community that was reportedly mostly responsible for the success of the original Papillon Rose concept is referenced in the character profiles. 2chan's actions of hacking, trolling and fooling around in the "VIP" boards is also referenced. The anonymous 2channera board is even mentioned by name. *In reference to the male audience of Papillon Rose, a trio of male singers was picked to sing the main theme. *Some of the characters from the original concept are absent in the rebuild, such as Master and Sister Melitta. Trivia *The "Rebuild series" trilogy concept is a direct parody to the "Rebuild" of the whole Neon Genesis Evangelion anime is a movie trilogy. It can be also seen as a parody to the Puella magi madoka magica movie trilogy, considering that not only the whole series is revamped through them, but also features a whole new movie finale, similarly to the supposedly new story of the rebuild series. *The rebuld outfit seem to be a mix of the ONA outfit(The white gloves) and the outfit from the OVA/R. *In similar vein to the Rebuilt of Evangelion, the two first movies are supposed to be compilation movies of an already existing series called "Papillon Rose Clitoris", which aired in NiyaNiyaDouga as an ONA (Parodies of Sailor Moon Crystal and NicoNicoDouga respectively).